


Can’t You See Me?

by DJ_is_Tired



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Distractions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kissing Away Pain, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Platonic Kissing, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Yeonjun, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: Beomgyu is hurting and no one can see. Instead of seeking help, he will seek a distraction. He’ll kiss Yeonjun until all the pain goes away. He’ll kiss Yeonjun until he doesn’t have to think about his fears anymore. He’s sure it will work, maybe if he kissed a little harder? It’s bound to be enough to save him at some point, right?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Can’t You See Me?

Beomgyu was hurting and no one could see. He hid behind his energetic façade, but behind lay a boy in pain and fear.

And no recognized it, no one saw. So he pushed it down, far away from the surface. He distracted himself with Yeonjun.

They had been kissing. He didn’t know how it happened, really. One day about a week ago they had found themselves talking about Yeonjun’s lack of a first kiss with a boy and Beomgyu’s lack of a first kiss at all. Platonically they kissed, platonically they continued kissing, and now Yeonjun was knocking on his door again. 

Beomgyu needed this distraction right now. He didn’t hesitate to pull Yeonjun into the room and close the door behind him. Yeonjun sat on the bed and immediately Beomgyu connected their lips, simultaneously climbing in his lap. Hands grabbed at his waist as Yeonjun pulled him closer.

Yeonjun’s lips felt familiar. They were plump and warm and moving so softly against his own that he found himself relaxing into the older’s arms. He tilted his head, moving his mouth against Yeonjun’s to feel the shape of them over and over again. 

Yeonjun was the perfect distraction for about two full minutes, but the ache in Beomgyu’s chest resurfaced. His fears rekindled. He felt his throat tighten. 

So he kissed harder.

Beomgyu grabbed the sides of Yeonjun’s face and bit at Yeonjun’s lower lip. He pulled at it so harshly that Yeonjun slightly yelped. He licked at the older’s lip, half as an apology and half asking for permission. 

Yeonjun obliged by parting his lips and letting Beomgyu lick into his mouth. His tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth, his teeth, Yeonjun’s own tongue. 

He once again tilted his head, trying to force the bad thoughts out of his head by letting his hands wander to Yeonjun’s hair. His fingers wove through the silk blonde strands and scratched lightly at the older’s scalp. All the while, Beomgyu kept his mouth firmly against Yeonjun’s, tongue exploring and teeth pulling.

He finally pulled away for air, leaning back a little and panting. Yeonjun ran a hand up Beomgyu’s side, his touch creating a stream of fire against the younger’s skin. 

Yeonjun tried to meet Beomgyu’s eyes, but he kept his gaze away. Yeonjun finally grabbed Beomgyu’s chin, making their eyes meet.

“Is everything okay?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Today...it just felt different, emotionally charged or something. It felt more like a fight. It was still nice! Just...I don’t know, more intense?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

Beomgyu got frustrated. He was trying his best to keep himself from the edge but Yeonjun was bringing him right to it, threatening to push him off. 

He wouldn’t let that happen. He would let Yeonjun see him that vulnerable.

So he took his anger and threw himself forward, pushing Yeonjun to lay on his back and slotting their lips together. After once again feeling the tightness in his chest, he left Yeonjun’s lips in search of a new distraction. However, Beomgyu’s lips never left Yeonjun’s skin.

Beomgyu kissed down to Yeonjun’s jaw. He found himself at the hook of Yeonjun’s jaw, kissing and nipping at the bone. Yeonjun’s hand flew to the back of Beomgyu’s head as he kissed down to a particular spot of the blonde’s neck.

Beomgyu relished in the pants leaving Yeonjun’s mouth. He focused only on the older’s reaction from his mouth and the tightness of his grip on his hair. 

But even now he can still feel the fear in his stomach, replacing the butterflies that were there a moment ago. 

So he bit down on the spot. Yeonjun made a sound of surprise. Beomgyu let it wash over him, trying to let it replace the hurt. 

His thoughts still betrayed him. 

Here he was, leaned over his friend, a love bite on his neck, and his lips swollen, and he couldn’t help but think about how he could fail and how no one sees him and how he doesn’t know the future and it’s so freaking scary. 

Beomgyu’s thoughts kept racing as his head was in the crook of Yeonjun’s neck. He stared at the mark he had made on the boy. 

Was this the only mark he’ll leave on this world?  
And just like the mark, will he fade away one day? Only a memory that is fleeting, made to make others stare for a moment before being forgotten so soon? 

“Beomgyu, are you sure you’re okay?”

Beomgyu didn’t realize he was crying until Yeonjun’s voice reached his ears. He was brought out of his thoughts and he saw the small tear drops that had fallen on Yeonjun’s shoulder.

“You can talk to me. I won’t judge you for anything. I’m here and I want to help.”

Beomgyu then came to a realization. He didn’t have to say anything for Yeonjun to recognize he was in pain.

It was like he was finally seen.

Beomgyu collapsed. He hid his face in the older’s chest and weeped like a child. He grabbed fistfuls of Yeonjun’s shirt and clung onto him.

Yeonjun’s arms encircled him. His hands lightly ran up and down his back. 

He did see him. He really did. Beomgyu thought about how many times Yeonjun had texted him after practice, asking if he needed to talk to someone. He thought about the random snacks the older had brought to him after Beomgyu had had a particularly hard day. He didn’t even connect the fact that Yeonjun wasn’t just a man of perfect timing, but that he saw through what walls Beomgyu had tried to build. 

He had found a window and had always seen him.

Beomgyu cried until he was silent, shaking with the aftermath of his sobs. Even though tears still ran down his cheeks, he felt cried out. He sighed shakily and released his grip on Yeonjun’s shirt. He lifted his body off of him slowly, trying to build up the courage to meet his eyes.

Yeonjun didn’t say anything, but his eyes held so much compassion and love. Beomgyu wiped at his face and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you. I’m not ready to...to talk yet, but I really do... I need someone.” Beomgyu stuttered.

“I’m here. I’m always here.”

Beomgyu nodded and wiped at his eye.

“I love you.” Yeonjun added.

And Beomgyu felt his stomach fill with something stronger than butterflies. Maybe hummingbirds or paper airplanes...whatever it was, it seemed to chase away some of the pain.

Beomgyu leaned forward and kissed Yeonjun again. This time, it was slower and more secure. Yeonjun pulled away and kissed Beomgyu’s nose, cheeks and forehead as well.

As Yeonjun’s eyes met the younger’s, he felt like they saw more than just his face. He could see him, really see him. Even though he was still in pain, the hurt was a little more bearable. He didn’t have to fight it alone.

He wasn’t invisible anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I’ve felt like writing a lot of Beomgyu-centric hurt/comfort but I have so here ya goooo I hope you like it! 
> 
> Have you ever kissed someone as a distraction? I have....
> 
> Anyways see ya next time ✌️


End file.
